The Alchemist and the Bodyguard
by Vukhal
Summary: *READ DESCRIPTION* There were some minor changes in the universe of FMA:B, but I think they can be neglected, since they are all regarding Ed and Lan Fan. It's an interesting romance, seeing as how it's a pairing of the unpairable. It will have more than 5 chapters, and as I said. Please favourite the story if you've enjoyed.


''The Alchemist and the Bodyguard''

Fanfiction by Vukhal

Anime:Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

Pairing:Edward Elric x Lan Fan

Authors note:

Sorry for the long absence, but I wasn't in a particularly good mood to write. However, now that I've got both time and the will to write... I am going to do just that. Now, about the story. This was at a request of a friend, otherwise I wouldn't write this. Despite my interest in writing crack pairing of characters in a certain anime/book/game, this one didn't strike my fancy. I myself see no reason to make any pairing in the FMA:B, because it is my favourite anime of all times. I didn't want to alter the universe because it was already, at least in my eyes, perfect. However, without further delay. Here is chapter one. I hope you like it. By the way Edward is a better fighter and alchemist... And is a bit more well behaved and handsome. You can read the descriptions regarding the changes in the FMA:B universe I made for this fanfiction.

**''Çhapter 1'' – The First Battle**

Ed and Al came to Rush Valley after visiting their teacher, as well as fighting Greed and his chimera henchmen. Ed's arm was banged up, so he needed to see Winry for repairs.

After mucking about a little, the brothers headed for Garfiel's automail shop. While on their way, Ed was trembling... Knowing full well he was going to receive a ''strongly'' thrown wrench to the skull. That were his expectations at the very least.

The very moment they arrived at the entrance of the shop, they saw Winry taking out some thrash.

''Hey, Winry...''- Said Ed, his voice shriveling.

''Oh hey Ed, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Have you come to vi...''- Her sentence was cut short, mostly because she saw Ed's banged up automail.

Her face turned red, as she pulled out a big wrench throwing it in the small alchemists direction. God knows where she pulled it out from, but it did hurt like hell, and Ed could tell you the same.

Alphonse was silent throughout this little ''fight'', as he didn't want to invoke Winry's wrath. He just picked up Ed and carried him onto a operating table within the shop. Despite being a suit of armor, he was scared shitless from Winry... Or her wrench more specifically.

The blonde engineer took a look at the automail, and said – '' It's quite banged up, but the repairs should be doable. I just need to gather some materials.''

She was fixing his arm, with some duct tape and other common items around the shop. She was done in a matter of minutes.

'''This patchwork should hold up nicely until I get the materials I need. But you should stay out of trouble, what were you doing anyway to get this banged up?'' She asked.

Ed ran out of the shop as soon as he could, in order to avoid answering questions that would make her worry. He said – ''I'll be back by nightfall. See ya!''

''Hey, wait a...'' Winry wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Ed and Al ran outside. 'Those idiots... All they ever do is worry me. I need to gather up those materials, and finish with the cleanup.' She thought.

It was then that Ed and Al were wondering the streets and found Ling passed out on the streets. They took him to the local bar, in order to buy him some food. Little did they know that he could eat them into bankrupcy. He finished off so many different dishes, that the brothers were barely able to eat due to sheer amazement, but also fear of not being able to pay. When he finished they started talking.

''Thanks for the meal, your treat right.'' - Said Ling.

Ed's eyebrow twitched, but he was able of maintaining a bit of courtesy. ''Fine, my treat.'' – Ed said.

''Thanks for the hospitality, my name is Ling Yao... I'm the 12th son of the Emperor of Xing.''

At first the brothers looked at each other, then Ed turned and said ''It's a pleasure. My name is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.''

''The Full Metal Alchemist? You must be the prodigy of this country. The youngest state alchemist that ever got appointed to that position.''

Edward was flattered by the fact that he is renowned in Xing, as well as Amestris. He knew that people heard of him, but not that it expended all the way to Xing.

''Well, would you happen to know anything about the Philospher's Stone? Being the state alchemist and all that, I'm sure you'd know something.''

Edwards face changed, as if it was choosing whether to be sorrow or angry. He clenched his fist and stood up. Then he mouthed – '' No. I know nothing about it. Why?''

''Well, I am seeking to attain immortality. It's a political matter.'' Ling replied.

Edward frowned and started leaving, as he did that Ling raised his hand and two of this servants showed up. One put a kunai to Ed's throat, while the other placed a sword near Alphonse's armor gap in between his arm and ribs.

Without saying a word, Ed hit his opponent with an elbow to the stomach. The ninja fell to it's knee, before charging in for an attack. While Al started running from the other ninja. Ed's opponent took a few swipes with her kunai, before taking the fight to the rooftops. Ed followed her with the use of his alchemy, making an elevator beneath his feet.

Meanwhile, Al turned around, and made a wall, making it harder for the ninja to catch him. The ninja ran up te buildings and leaped over, just to be caught by Alphonse's iron wires. He transmuted them form some scrapped automail parts that were conveniently laying around.

Ed however had a tougher time of beating his opponent. As he went up, the ninja threw a kunai towards his automail... Severing his nerve connection to the arm, rendering it useless. Then she proceeded to throw a bomb at him. Ed kicked it back mid air, and it exploded a second later. His elevator crumbled alongside a big chunk of the building they were on. He nearly got trapped beneath a falling pile of rubble, but was able to dodge it. He grabbed his now severed arm, and threw it at the ninja. Ninja dodged it, but wasn't able to dodge a blow coming from Ed... That came from the other side. He knocked his opponent unconscious.

He proceeded to remove the mask from his opponent to see a girls face. As that happened, he said ''I apologize for this.'' And tied her up. Soon enough Al showed up, carrying an old man on his shoulder.

''So Al, you beat your opponent as well. Good job!'' Ed said with a smile.

Al looked at him and said ''Brother, your arm... Winry is going to kill you!''

Before Ed was even able to shudder at the thought of a wrench going towards his face at hypersonic speed... Ling appeared saying ''Good job, you guys show potential. I thought you weren't as strong considering your size.''

Edward, who was keeping his cool amidst all of this... Yelled out ''Who are you calling small you freaky close eyed prince?!'' Ling laughed, while the female ninja yelled at him ''Don't talk to Master Ling like that!''

''Oh, I nearly forgot. These are Fuu and Lan Fan, my bodyguards.'' Said Ling.

''Well, I expected as much... You are a prince after all.'' Said Ed.

Suddenly a mob of angry Rush Valley citizen's showed up, yelling at them for destroying their town. Ed wanted to fix this, but he was unable due to his arm being ripped off. Al then sighed and said ''Don't worry brother, I'll fix it.'' Clapping his hands together.

''Al, you can transmute without a cricle?'' asked Ed.

Alphonse laughed, then exclaimed ''Yeah, ever since I got my memories back... I've been able to use myself as the structural matrix.''

Ed was a little disappointed, as now his younger brother was his equal... But he was still very happy. Meanwhile the group from Xing freed themselves and talk among one another ''That's alchehestery, but without an array. Amazing.'' Said Fuu. ''Yeah, the other one can also use it. He sure is strong.'' Exclaimed Lan, with her eyes glittering. Ling noticed that, but chose not to comment.

''I'd hate to impose, even after all of this. But do you have a place we could stay for the night?'' Asked Ling.

Ed didn't want to yell, as they caused enough commotion as is. So he said ''Sure, come with us.''

So the group made their way to Garfiels Automail shop. Arriving 20 minutes later. As they lost themselves in the endless spree of same automail shops within that area.

They went inside, and were greeted by Garfiel... Who recognized Edward. So they sat at the table together, while the owner went to make tea. The two ninjas/bodyguards went on top of the building in order to observe for potential assassins coming to get Ling.

Inside, there was a exchange of information about the province of Xing, and it's alchehestery. However the conversation led to Ling calling Ed a small alchemist, which triggered a rather unpleasant reaction of a mixture of insults, and beating Ling with his severed automail arm. Lan observed this as harmless, she thought 'There isn't a reason to intervene... This is more of a friendly quarrel than anything else.'. Suddenly she realised what she was thinking, she who would defend the young lord even form petty insults... tHEN started wondering why her attitude and way of thinking changed when Ed was involved. Despite just barely meeting Ed, she was kind of weak around him. Her mind would wonder into thought. Not knowing why. Was it admiration? Was it compassion for the loss of his arm and leg? She didn't know, nor did she take the time to figure it out, as she went back to the roof.

Somewhere amidst all the fighting downstairs, Winry showed up, and started beating up Ed with her wrench. A lot of commotion fired up, as well as beatings before Winry fixed his automail up. Ed and Al were messing around with Ling before going to bed. Ling went up the building, as he had to sleep on the roof. He went into a sleeping bag, while his bodyguards took watch.

Later that night, it was Lan Fans turn to rest... So she took a seat near the young lord. He was awake, but she didn't know it. She was too obsessed with all the random thoughts involving Ed. One of the was even 'A strong kid, nearly my age... He surely must have a partner.' Lan was a stranger to love, as her training and duties told her the different side of love, the love for her lord, her superiors, etc. She blushed and said ''What am I even thinking about?''. She exclaimed that silently, but Ling butted it ''What's up Lan? Are you feeling down or something?''. He knew what this was all about, he saw that look in her eye. For Lan that... At least to some extent was love at first sight, but she didn't know that. ''Master! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.'' Said Lan Fang while bowing her head. ''No need for that, just go to sleep...'' She obeyed her master, and did just that. There after it was a pretty silent night.

Soon enough the sun came up, but despite it being early... Everyone except Garfiel were up. Ed was the first one to speak during breakfast. ''Al, we are going to split up. You go to Central, while I'll go back to granny in order to research something.''

''What brother?'' Asked Al.

Ed smirked and said ''It's just a hunch, but i think there is a way to create a philosophers stone without sacrificing humans.''

Al loudly exclaimed ''Really?! I'll go to Central's library and gather up some books and info there. You should go to teacher as well, she may lend you her research.''

Ed nodded, then said ''It's going to be strange... Travelling alone, eh Al?''

Winry exclaimed ''Al, I'm going with you! I want to see the Hughes family again.''

Ling also said ''Me too, I'll stick with you until you figure out that Philosopher Stone. I need one desperately.''

''So I'm all alone.'' Ed sighed.

Ling smirked and said ''Not really, Lan Fan you are going with him.''

Lan Fang knew better than to ask why, especially the prince... But she did anyway.

''Why?'' She said with a confused face.

''Well, I've got Fuu and Alphonse... Ed is all alone, if he was to be attacked by an enemy of his... He would hardly win.''

She nodded, not knowing there is an ulterior motive behind this.

Ed then threw a fit about him hardly beating his opponents, at least according to Ling. A last little ''friendly'' fight ensued before the group went to the station and parted ways.

Lan Fan sat in fornt of Ed on the train, just staring at him. At first he was too oblivious to notice, but he finally saw it.

''Why are you staring at me? You are making me feel a bit uncomfortable.''

''My apologies, I'll stop now.'' She coldly replied.

Ed scratched his head and then extended his metal hand ''Well, since we didn't really introduce each other, I'll start. My name is Edward Elric, the Full Metal alchemist. It's a pleasure.''

She bowed before shaking his hand, and then she mouthed ''I'm Lan Fan, one of the Chosen to guard the young Lord.''

''Well, I guess you'll be guarding me for now.'' Ed said with a smile.

She sent a smile back and said ''That's right.''

Then they engaged in a conversation about Xing, Amestris and the Philosopher's Stone.

'He is rather well behaved, even a gentleman or whatever they call it here.' She blushed.

He saw that, and with a confused face asked ''Why are you blushing?''

She stopped for a moment before she realised she was thinking about him, and then loudly said ''My apologies, I was thinking about the young lord!''

That was far from the truth, as she, the bodyguard of Prince Ling totally forgot about him. All it took for her to forget was Ed, she was desperately trying to figure out why.

Ed smirked ''Oh, so you like him. Hahahahaha that's fine, your 'secret ' is safe with me.''

She stood up and grabbed him, in an attempt to throw him. He fell on the seat that she was sitting in, but due to a somewhat restricted space she fell on him. They started opening their eyes just to see how close their faces are to one another. Both of them blushed before splitting up. The rest of the trip continued in silence. Due to the trip being long, Ed fell asleep in his seat. Lan took this chance to look at him up close, she got dangerously close... And was just staring at him like an owl. For the next 15 minutes she did that, before falling asleep herself. Her mind was buzzing about everything, with Ed being one of the main thoughts. For the next few hours, they were sleeping. Ed was close to the window, while Lan was leaned next to him. She had a rather disturbing dream... Well for her anyway. She imagined herself as Ed's wife. Then she heard ''Lan Fan... Wake up please!'' As she opened her eyes, the scene from before happened. She was dangerously close to Ed's blushing face. It wasn't long before she turned as red as eyes of an Ishvaalen. They split up once more, and headed towards the door. As they arrived at the station, Ed said ''We are going to visit my teacher, but be on your toes.''. Lan Fan nodded, despite hearing him... She was too busy attempting to decrypt the dream she had.

They walked down the streets, before arriving at a butchers shop. Ed gulped before knocking at the door. Lan noticed that he was scared, but was wondering why. Then the door slammed open, with a fist following it. Ed was barely able to block it.

''MY STUPID PUPIL, WEREN'T YOU JUST HERE!'' Izumi yelled out, charging at Ed.

Lan Fan jumped at her with her kunai, in an attempt to take her down... Just to get thrown down to the ground.

''AND WHO IS THIS YOU BRAT! YOUR GIRLFIREND?!'' Izumi yelled.

This triggered a blushing reaction, for both Lan and Ed. Izumi then started laughing and said ''Come in, come in.''

Lan now realised why Ed was so afraid, but then a thought came to her head 'Do we really look like we are a couple?''. This made her blush even further, her, the stoic faced Xing ninja. She was falling for Ed every second of the day. She wasn't aware of it though. They went it, and started talking with Izumi, eating, joking around. This was all new to Lan, who was a devoted bodyguard. She finally understood what it meant to chill. The rest of the day Izumi and Ed were talking about alchemy, while she was just staring at him. Her heart started racing, she got dizzy, and even fell unconscious. Izumi saw what happened, while Ed thought she was sick. Izumi having a husband knew what this was about, but she wasn't going to tell Ed.

''Carry her to the room up stairs, you have to share it.'' She said.

Ed was happy that a room was free... But he was kind of uncomfortable in sharing a room with a girl. Too bad Sid wasn't there to persuade Izumi to let Ed sleep with him, while she shares the room with Lan.

Ed frowned and said ''Fine.''

He picked her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs she woke up amidst that... But wouldn't show it, she was happy. He gently laid her down on a big bed for two, and went to lay down on the couch.

As he layed down, he silently exclaimed ''This uncomfortable stupid couch, dammit.''

Lan heard that, but despite the will to call him next to her... She resisted and went to sleep. She wanted it, Ed's comforting embrace, but wasn't going to make things awkward. She started to understand that he was the source of her happiness... But she didn't still understand that she was in love love... So she still didn't know.

Chapter End

Now I know things are going quite hasty, but then again... When someone falls in love for the first time. It's kind of hard to compress those feelings. I apologize for the lack of innovation in my titles. Oh, if you like the story, please add it to your favourites. It kind of stimulates me to write. I know that this is begging of a sort, but what can I do. I want for the community to like my addition to it.


End file.
